Human Tau (Microtubule-associated protein Tau (Neurofibrillary tangle protein, Paired helical filament-Tau, PHF-Tau) is a neuronal microtubule-associated protein found predominantly in axons and functions to promote tubulin polymerization and stabilize microtubules. Six isoforms (isoform A, B, C, D, E, F, G, fetal-Tau) are found in the human brain, the longest isoform comprising 441 amino acids (isoform F, Uniprot P10636-8). Tau and its properties are also described by Reynolds, C. H. et al., J. Neurochem. 69 (1997) 191-198.
Tau, in its hyperphosphorylated form, is the major component of paired helical filaments (PHF), the building block of neurofibrillary lesions in Alzheimer's disease (AD) brain. Tau can be phosphorylated at its serine or threonine residues by several different kinases including GSK3beta, cdk5, MARK and members of the MAP kinase family.
Tauopathies are characterized by abnormal hyperphosphorylation of Tau and are according to Iqbal, K. et al. (Biochimica et Biophysica Acta (BBA) 1739 (2005) 198-210):                Alzheimer disease, including tangle-only form of the disease        Down syndrome, adult cases        Guam parkinsonism dementia complex        Dementia pugilistica        Pick disease        Dementia with argyrophilic grains        Fronto-temporal dementia        Cortico-basal degeneration        Pallido-ponto-nigral degeneration        Progressive supranuclear palsy        Gerstmann-Sträussler-Scheinker disease with tangles.        
So far nearly 40 serine (S)/threonine (T) phosphorylation sites have been found in Tau from Alzheimer's disease brains (Hanger, D. P. et al., J. Biol. Chem 282 (2007) 23645-23654). The development of Tau pathology in Alzheimer's disease is related to it's phosphorylation state. However, most of the 40 phosphorylation sites are not associated with disease pathology since they are also found in Tau extracted from healthy, fetal brain tissue. Only a few phosphorylations are unique to the disease state and are presumably responsible for the abnormal, characteristic insolubility and aggregation that define Tau in the PHFs of Alzheimer brain (Morishima-Kawashima, M. et al., J. Biol. Chem 270 (1995) 823-829). According to Pei, J. J. et al., Journal of Alzheimer's Disease 14 (2008) 385-392, the existing literature provides limited and unclear information about which of these sites are specific to AD brains. Pei used a list of phospho-specific antibodies to Tau and measured their levels in the homogenates of the medial temporal cortex from 22 AD and 10 controls.
Bussiere, T. et al. (Acta Neuropathol. 97 (1999) 221-230) describes that phosphorylated serine 422 on Tau proteins is a pathological epitope found in several diseases with neurofibrillary degeneration. Augustinack, J. C. et al., (Acta Neuropathol 103 (2002) 26-35) describe pS422 as correlating with the severity of neuronal pathology in Alzheimer's disease. Guillozet-Bongaarts, A. (J. Neurochem 97 (2006) 1005-1014) describe the phosphorylation of Tau at S422 as being part of the maturation process of PHFs. Tau pS422 is also found in association with developing pathology in various transgenic mouse models of Alzheimer's disease. Thus, Deters, N. et al. mention in Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 379 (2009) 400-405 that double-transgenic Dom5/pR5 mice showed 7-fold increased numbers of hippocampal neurons that contain Tau specifically phosphorylated the pathological S422 epitope. Goetz, J. et al. (Science 293 (2001) 1491-1495) reported the appearance of Tau phosphorylated at S422 in the brains of Tau P301L transgenic mice injected with Abeta42 fibrils.
EP 2 009 104 relates to epitopes of the Tau protein which occur in a phoshorylated state in Tau protein from Alzheimer's disease PHFs and to the use of said epitopes for the generation of antibodies specifically detecting Alzheimer Tau protein. WO 2002/062851 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,180 relate to antibodies with a specificity to an abnormally truncated form of Tau protein and diagnostic and therapeutic aspects in relation to Alzheimer's disease and related Tauopathies.
WO 98/22120 relates to a method of treating a patient with Alzheimer's disease comprising the step of administering to the patient an antibody against phosphorylated Tau fragment of amino acids about 207 to about 222, amino acids about 224 to about 240, and amino acids about 390 to about 408. Animal studies where the phosphorylated Tau fragment 379-408 [P-Ser396, 404] is used to vaccinate Tau transgenic mice are mentioned in Asuni, A. A. et al., J. Neuroscience 27 (2007) 9115-9129. US 2008/0050383 relates to methods of treating and preventing Alzheimer's Disease or other Tauopathies in a subject by administering a Tau protein fragment.
Monoclonal antibodies against Tau pS422 are described, for example, in EP 1 876 185. Polyclonal antibodies against Tau pS422 are commercially available (e.g. ProSci Inc. and Biosource International).